


If Hermione Granger Was Yours

by multixfanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, hermione granger - Freeform, hermione is so cute omg, nothing but fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: If Hermione Granger was your girlfriend(No gendered pronouns used for reader)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Kudos: 18





	If Hermione Granger Was Yours

**Author's Note:**

> No gendered pronouns or words were used for reader, but I wrote this with a wlw mindset <3

If Hermione Granger was your girlfriend:

-she would read books to you to help you fall asleep

-very protective of you

-plays with your hair

-looks vanilla but isn’t sjhsgaknssji

-makes sure that it’s a known fact that you’re taken

-leaves SO MANY hickeys

-proofreads all of your essays for you

-touch is her love language

-so many cuddles 

-more than happy to act like a heating pad when you're cold

-monthly "muggle movie nights"

-Crookshanks loves you too

-the two of you make fun of Harry and Ron all the time

-she’s low-key the jealous type 

-loves picnics 

-brunches with you, her and Hagrid every Wednesday

-keeps little poems in her journal that she wrote about you

-holding hands in the hallways

-such a good shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done an HP fic before because I hate JK Trolling with a passion lolz
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
